1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to derivatives and/or analogues of sphingosine which are useful as anti-fibrotic drugs and are thereby useful for treating ocular, cardiac, hepatic and pulmonary fibrosis, proliferative vitreoretinopathy, cicatricial pemphigoid, surgically induced fibrosis in cornea, conjunctiva and tenon and for the treatment of eye diseases and conditions.
2. Summary of the Art
Sphingosine is a compound having the chemical structure shown in the general formula described below, in which Y1 is hydrogen. It is known that various sphingolipids, having sphingosine as a constituent, are widely distributed in the living body including on the surface of cell membranes of cells in the nervous system.

A sphingolipid is one of the lipids having important roles in the living body. A disease called lipidosis is caused by accumulation of a specified sphingolipid in the body. Sphingolipids present on cell membranes function to regulate cell growth; participate in the development and differentiation of cells; function in nerves; are involved in the infection and malignancy of cells; etc. Many of the physiological roles of sphingolipids remain to be solved. Recently the possibility that ceramide, a derivative of sphingosine, has an important role in the mechanism of cell signal transduction has been indicated, and studies about its effect on apoptosis and cell cycle have been reported.
Sphingosine-1-phosphate is an important cellular metabolite, derived from ceramide that is synthesized de novo or as part of the sphingomeyeline cycle (in animals cells). It has also been found in insects, yeasts and plants.
The enzyme, ceramidase, acts upon ceramides to release sphingosine, which is phosphorylated by sphingosine kinase, a ubiquitous enzyme in the cytosol and endoplasmic reticulum, to form sphingosine-1-phosphate. The reverse reaction can occur also by the action of sphingosine phosphatases, and the enzymes act in concert to control the cellular concentrations of the metabolite, which concentrations are always low. In plasma, such concentration can reach 0.2 to 0.9 μM, and the metabolite is found in association with the lipoproteins, especially the HDL. It should also be noted that sphingosine-1-phosphate formation is an essential step in the catabolism of sphingoid bases.
Like its precursors, sphingosine-1-phosphate is a potent messenger molecule that perhaps uniquely operates both intra- and inter-cellularly, but with very different functions from ceramides and sphingosine. The balance between these various sphingolipid metabolites may be important for health. For example, within the cell, sphingosine-1-phosphate promotes cellular division (mitosis) as opposed to cell death (apoptosis), which it inhibits. Intracellularly, it also functions to regulate calcium mobilization and cell growth in response to a variety of extracellular stimuli. Current opinion appears to suggest that the balance between sphingosine-1-phosphate and ceramide and/or sphingosine levels in cells is critical for their viability. In common with the lysophospholipids, especially lysophosphatidic acid, with which it has some structural similarities, sphingosine-1-phosphate exerts many of its extra-cellular effects through interaction with five specific G protein-coupled receptors on cell surfaces. These are important for the growth of new blood vessels, vascular maturation, cardiac development and immunity, and for directed cell movement.
Sphingosine-1 phosphate is stored in relatively high concentrations in human platelets, which lack the enzymes responsible for its catabolism, and it is released into the blood stream upon activation of physiological stimuli, such as growth factors, cytokines, and receptor agonists and antigens. It may also have a critical role in platelet aggregation and thrombosis and could aggravate cardiovascular disease. On the other hand the relatively high concentration of the metabolite in high-density lipoproteins (HDL) may have beneficial implications for atherogenesis. For example, there are recent suggestions that sphingosine-1-phosphate, together with other lysolipids such as sphingosylphosphorylcholine and lysosulfatide, are responsible for the beneficial clinical effects of HDL by stimulating the production of the potent antiatherogenic signaling molecule nitric oxide by the vascular endothelium. In addition, like lysophosphatidic acid, it is a marker for certain types of cancer, and there is evidence that its role in cell division or proliferation may have an influence on the development of cancers. These are currently topics that are attracting great interest amongst medical researchers, and the potential for therapeutic intervention in sphingosine-1-phosphate metabolism is under active investigation.
Fungi and plants have sphingolipids and the major sphingosine contained in these organisms has the formula described below. It is known that these lipids have important roles in the cell growth of fungi and plants, but details of the roles remain to be solved.

Recently it has been known that derivatives of sphingolipids and their related compounds exhibit a variety of biological activities through inhibition or stimulation of the metabolism pathways. These compounds include inhibitors of protein kinase C, inducers of apoptosis, immuno-suppressive compounds, antifungal compounds, and the like. Substances having these biological activities are expected to be useful compounds for various diseases.
Derivatives of sphingosine have been prepared in various patents. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,952,683; 5,110,987; 6,235,912 B1 and 6,239,297 B1.
Also, compounds which are similar to certain sphingosine derivatives, but which are not reported as being ligands for the sphingosine receptors are reported in various patents and published patent applications. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,294,722; 5,102,901; 5,403,851 and 5,580,878. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0125371 A2.